creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Window Lattice
Basic Information Forbidden Window Lattices are flat ornate Chinese-themed building elements consisting of a golden lattice and a wine-red frame. They behave like windows in Creativerse, in terms of being able to auto-connect to other Forbidden Window Lattices (but not to any other windows nor lattices). These lattices were implemented to Creativerse with the "Forbidden City" update R52 on February 14th 2018 and can be used for building purposes, mainly going together with other Chinese-themed items or blocks like Forbidden Windows, as well as for decoration. How to obtain Currently these windows cannot be found in any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Forbidden Window Lattices can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Forbidden Window Lattices are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not unlock nor contain the crafting recipe for these lattices. Already crafted Forbidden Window Lattices can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks, windows or other objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe Forbidden Window Lattices are part of the Forbidden City Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update R52 on February 14th 2018, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after claiming this Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these lattices will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Forbidden Window Lattices To craft 4 Forbidden Window Lattices at a time you'll need: * 4 Wood Rods that can be made of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood) in a Processor * 1 (block of) Beeswax, found on many types of trees (mainly in Forest biomes) or in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests at night, or can be grown from Queen Bees on most blocks of tree Leaves or Wood in suitable biomes How to use Forbidden Window Lattices Forbidden Window Lattices can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world, for example into a wall or ceiling. Just like all other windows they will auto-connect to adjacent Forbidden Window Lattices placed right beside them with the same rotation, but not around corners and not with different types of windows. They will not auto-connect to the very similar looking Forbidden Windows. Different from doors, windows cannot be wired, opened nor locked. You can fully rotate Forbidden Window Lattices into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all lattices of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Forbidden Window Lattices can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such lattices on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Forbidden Window Lattices can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Trivia * Even though Forbidden Window Lattices are made of Wood and Beeswax, they are fireproof Category:Forbidden City Category:Windows Category:Crafted Category:Store Category:Premium